


Death Eater's Plaything

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 20 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://hydrogen2oxygen.livejournal.com/profile">hydrogen2oxygen</a>'s prompt of <i>Pansy/Luna: never, enough, faith</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Death Eater's Plaything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydrogen2oxygen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hydrogen2oxygen).



> Written on 20 May 2006 in response to [hydrogen2oxygen](http://hydrogen2oxygen.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Pansy/Luna: never, enough, faith_.

Pansy didn't believe in never. She knew she always got what she wanted in the end, and what she wanted very much was Luna's arse. It was heart-shaped, and she knew it would be so sweet, paddle-warmed and spread open for her.

Pansy couldn't get enough of Luna Lovegood— _So true_!—not when the girl cooed and cried so prettily, jutting her hips up to meet Pansy's thrusting tongue and fingers, not after Luna had stopped saying no—but had continued to be just disobedient enough to require further punishment.

Pansy wouldn't ever share her girl, not because she was selfish, but because she'd made a pledge to Luna, and she knew how much faith the precious girl had in her. Luna had been the best present ever, and Pansy was going to protect her from being broken. Luna was Pansy's favorite toy, and oh how she loved to wind her up.


End file.
